dementhiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodcutting Guide
'Woodcutting' Firstly the basics of woodcutting. To start woodcutting you will need a hatchet. Buy a hatchet from Bob at home. He is located near the bank. With your hatchet, teleport to McGrubors Wood. The location of McGrubors Wood is near Camelot. To get to McGrubors Wood go to the fairy ring at home. Insert the code ALS '''. From there exit via one of the doors. To get to Camelot follow the path going '''east until you reach Camelot Bank. Camelot has ALL your woodcutting needs. If you would rather gain some magic experience teleport to Camelot with 1 Law rune and 5 Air runes with 45 Magic. At Camelot start cutting a tree. Now this is where you have the choice of either doing Firemaking or Fletching. As you cut trees, you receive logs. You can either burn them for firemaking experience or fletch them for fletching experience. Leaving out firemaking or fletching , the trees you can cut and the experience earned is as follows. Tree: Able to cut at level 1. Experience earned per log cut: 1250 XP Cut near oak shown in the picture below. Oak Tree: Able to cut at level 15. Experience earned per log cut: 1875 XP Where to cut in Camelot: ' '' Willow Tree: Able to cut at level 30. Experience earned per log cut: 3375 XP Where to cut in Camelot: Maple Tree: Able to cut at level 45. Experience earned per log cut: 5000 XP Where to cut in Camelot: Yew Tree: Able to cut at level 60. Experience earned per log cut: 8750 XP Where to cut in Camelot: In this picture the blue square is Camelot Bank. The red square is the location of Yew trees. Magic Tree: Able to cut at level 75. Experience earned per log cut: 12,500 XP Where to cut in Camelot: In this picture the blue square is Camelot Bank. The red square is the location of Magic trees. Note: When cutting Magic logs, you can either teleport to Camelot from the Magic Tree Area or walk there. It takes 10 seconds to bank by teleporting and 20 seconds to bank by walking. Save 10 seconds by teleporting but lose 2 inventory spaces. It is your choice but I prefer walking as 2 logs can mean a lot! In all of the pictures, you can see Camelot bank. For trees, oaks, willows and maples, Camelot Bank is the gold $ sign in the minimap For yews and magic trees, Camelot bank is highlighted by a blue square. As you level up you can buy better and more efficient hatchets from Bob Bronze Hatchet: Level required to use:1 Cost at Bob: 17 coins Iron Hatchet: Level required to use:1 Cost at Bob: 18 coins Steel Hatchet: Level required to use:6 Cost at Bob:60 coins Mithril Hatchet: Level required to use:21 Cost at Bob:188 coins Adamant Hatchet: Level required to use: 31 Cost at Bob:636 coins Rune Hatchet: Level required to use:41 Cost at Bob:7593 coins Dragon Hatchet: Level required to use:61 Unable to buy from Bob. It is a drop from King Black Dragon. Street price:Currently fluctuating! Here is where Bob's store and the general store is! As you can see the higher the level, the better and more xp wielding trees you can cut. The places where the trees are as shown. The hatchets and levels to use them are shown. The higher the level, the better the hatchet you can use. The better the hatchet, the faster the logs are gained! This is the simplest way and the best way to level woodcutting! That is the way to get 99 woodcuting!